Casserole Kisses
by darylscarol
Summary: Carol x Daryl fluffy one shot! Hope you like it! Please leave a review!
**Just a bit of Caryl fluff! ENJOY! 3**

Carol diced the carrots and threw them in the casserole dish. Putting on her oven gloves, she placed the lid on the dish and slid the casserole dish onto the top self of the oven. She set her timer for an hour an half and began getting to work tidying up the kitchen. Plates, carrot ends and cooking utensils lay all over the counter top. She let out a big sigh. Carol loved cooking and baking but the washing up was always such a task.

After washing up Carol wiped down the counter top and rubbed her forehead with her sleeve. The smell of casserole flooded around the kitchen and through the rest of the house. She wasn't entirely sure who she was cooking for but it would definitely not go to waste. The front door came off the latch and it creaked open, Daryl walked in more gracefully than usual, and shut it gently behind him.

"Hey Pookie," said Carol giving him a tiny grin.

"Hey," rumbled Daryl heading towards the kitchen. "Smells good, whatcha making?"

"Casserole," replied Carol ringing out her dish cloth into the sink.

Daryl hoisted himself up onto the counter and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Alexandria had made a trade with the Hilltop so they now had access to different fruits and vegetables. Luckily as Alexandria was almost out of food.

"Daryl please, I've just wiped that," moaned Carol but in a teasing way. Daryl just looked at her from under his hair that had fallen into his face and took another bite of his apple.

"C'mere," he said, gesturing her to come closer to him. He raised his hand to her face and wiped what appeared to be flour or something off her forehead. "Better," he said, taking aim and throwing his apple core into the bin.

Daryl was still sat on the countertop with Carol just in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled, tenderly placing her hands on his knees. Daryl shuffled closer to the edge of the counter and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Carol hugged him back, shutting her eyes and hugging him tightly. Neither of them moved for a couple of minutes. Carol felt as if she hadn't moved for hours and it was perfect, so intimate. The thing that caused Carol to snap back into realty was Daryl kissing her gently on the top of her head. She smiled into his chest and gave him another squeeze. He smelt good, clean in fact. He smelt of soap and washing powder, but the smell of pinewood still lingered on him faintly.

Carol broke the hug slightly by loosening her grip and took a small step back as Daryl slid off the counter so that he was more on her level. His arms were still around her, his hands resting on her lower back, he pulled her in gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl looked straight into her eyes and saw happiness, it had been a long time since he'd seen her be happy. Daryl made the move and lowered his lips to meet hers. His lips grazed hers and smiled, kissing him back. Carol didn't know that Daryl could be so romantic. The one of the things that she loved most about Daryl was his ability to always take her by surprise.

Taking her by surprise once again, he kissed her with more desperation and twisted her round so that she was pushed up against the counter. Carol let out a small squeal before laughing at him and using her hands to support herself. Once steady, she then put her arms back around his neck and he lifted her up into his arms, not breaking their kisses. She wrapped her legs around him. Daryl's grip around her was so strong, she could feel his muscles all tensed and supportive of her small frame. He walked her to the couch, lying her down gently, holding the back of head, cradling her as if she were a china doll. Carol kissed him with more force each time, she loved him, loved him more than anything. He was the only person in the world that had truly always been there for her. He made her feel safe and loved, she could let her guard down around him and allow herself to be vulnerable.

Daryl lay over her, using his arms to support his weight so that he didn't crush her. Carol's fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him down closer to her. Daryl broke the kiss and starting kissing her ear and down her neck. Carol pushed her head back as he did so, making herself more vulnerable. She had never felt so loved when being touched by someone. Daryl was so gentle with her, he didn't rush her or push her, he was just perfect. Sometimes she wished he'd just get on with it as his kisses drove her crazy beyond belief, but she knew that he was taking his time was what he was comfortable. He wasn't the kind of man that would sweep a woman right off her feet, he'd take his time, show her just how much he loves her.

"Daryl?" asked Carol. Daryl who was immediately alarmed and thought he'd pushed her too far, looked at her with worry. She could sense the fear in his face and she stroked his cheek and then the hair out of his eyes.

"You okay? Did I take it too far-," Daryl queried before she interrupted him.

"I'm perfect, I have never been better in my entire life," she caressed his cheek and smiled up at him. "I just wanted to say that I'm thankful for everything you do for me and that I think I am madly in love with you," she held back the tears of happiness that were starting to collect in her eyes. Daryl leaned down and kissed her softly and muttered against her lips, "I think I am too, with you," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Good. Now Mr Dixon, shall we?" she gave him a suggestive look and rolled him over so that she was now lying on top. Daryl held her waist with one hand and ran his other up and down her back, causing tingles to flood down her spine. Carol ran a hand down his neck and onto his chest, starting to undo his buttons whilst continuing to kiss him strongly, without hesitation. Daryl got butterflies, and his heart was bouncing all over the place.

Carol got half way with his buttons before they were both startled, breaking away and sitting upright. It was the timer. An awful buzzing noise was coming from the kitchen. She kissed him once more.

"Dinner's ready," she said climbing off him and standing upright, straightening out her clothes. Daryl nodded and redid his buttons.

"What's for dessert?" asked Daryl because that's all he really cared about, not caring about the casserole. Was it crumble or pie, that's what he wanted to know.

"Anything you like Pookie," she said looking over her shoulder at him and winking.

"Stop." moaned Daryl.


End file.
